You? Me? Never thought about that… I think I'll pass
by Lil'lilypad1
Summary: Estella's a normal (maybe not so normal) witch. Except that her parents think of her like the result of a broken condom and that she has to stay at Rose's, used to fancy Albus and now "Hates" him and denies the past when she fancied him. They come across a rather evil looking resort owner... Who seems to be trying to delay their return home. What will happen? You've to find out..
1. The Start of THE WORST SUMMER EVER!

**Hello! Thanks for reading my story! Please remember to R&R rated T for safety C; virtual hug if you review! For my normal fans (I don't think I have any anymore...) this will not be the normal type of story that I will write. Its kind of a Scorpius and Rose. With OC. And it'll start off with Estella's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's JK rowlings...**

* * *

Hi everyone, in case you didn't know, my name is Estella (please call me Stella) and I'm a lovely person. In case you didn't know, I'm a witch, and I'm in Ravenclaw. And I don't care if you're a muggle because I'm not a person who cares about people's status and all that stuff,(unlike Scorpius that... Pig) life is tough. People think I have the easiest life in the world. What?! Not even CLOSE to easy.

Rose tells me that, "You're so lucky! You don't have a worry in the world! It's like I have all the problems! See, I have to worry about my crush and all, I mean he's a Malfoy! A MALF-" and she just seemed to realize I was there. A cough brought me back to earth.

"Oh hey Potter!" I said, smiling oh-so-sweetly.

He scowled at me (and no! I won't tell you which Potter it is!) "Merlin Boston, your smile is freaky."

I smiled again, ever so prettily. "Keep your nasty little comments to yourself. Slytherin!" And I sat down on my seat. He smirked. "Whatever Boston, I'm pretty sure you wanted to stay a little longer to talk to me." What?! Uh did he just say that?! I snorted.

He leaned closer to me, I flushed (wait what?! I flushed? FLUSHED?! This is Potter we're talking about ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, man, it's weird calling him by his full name! I've probably haven't called him that since I- since... GAH MEMORIES! "Why do you do that?" He asked. Do what?! Seriously?! What did I do? "Do what?" I asked, obviously confused.

"Snort. Do you enjoy sounding like a pig?" I rolled my eyes. How did I ever fancy this guy before? Yep. At about midterm 4th year, I fancied him. And I told him. And you know what happened. It wasn't long until he realized I was Rose's best friend and not a fan girl (how obnoxious can he get?)

I also told Rose, "I am over him. He needs to get over himself."

We code named Scorpius "Peas" and we code names Potter "Mexico" for some strange reason (Rose made those code names and I had nothing to do with them)

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, I received a note, "10 more seconds, pass it on." Oh Yeah! How could I forget! Time to go home! Or maybe to Rose's because my parents don't want me. ("We want some time alone, you are the result of a broken condom." My parents are 22 by the way. And I cried, I mean, being called an "Accident" isn't an ideal thing to be called.)

I tapped Potter's shoulder.

He glanced back and

passed the note on.

Albus's POV

I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. Boston handed me a note. "10 more seconds, pass it on." I faced forward again and smiled, home time, where Boston wouldn't be there to smile at me, at least my heart won't feel all fluttery and all that. I've always wondered why it felt fluttery around her, I figured it's because she's deadly ugly.

The whole class started to chant, "5,4,3,2,1," And we were done!

* * *

Stella's POV

Turns out I'm staying at Rose's, my parents don't want me. "Guess where we'll be going!" She squeaked. I shrugged. "We"re going to the muggle world!" She said, "Peas and Mexico will be there."

My mouth dropped opened, Scorpious was okay to be with, cause I'm like totally Scorose! But... Potter?! No way.

"WHAT?! Hah, very funny Rose, you should be a comedian." I said.

Rose rolled her eyes (Weasley Potter trait! Hah! I said it first!)

"Fine. You don't believe me? Then look where we'll be going." She said. I nodded.

I followed her past several compartments until I reached the end compartment, which happened to be our destination.

Rose knocked on the door.

"Rose!" Said Scorpius as he and Rose hugged. Yeesh! They don't have to hug every 5 seconds.

"What is SHE doing here?!" Yelled a very attractive voice. I looked up and saw green pretty eyes. Wait- POTTER?! Did I say attractive... Um... I meant... Ugly! And I meant... Um pitiful! Not pretty... It's just so pitiful that he has such ugly eyes... Yup!

He muttered "something" under his breathe. He took a seat next to Scorpius.

* * *

**I know, it's a horrible story, but, if you want me to continue I will... If I feel encouraged to that is...**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please review and you'll get a virtual cupcake.. Or whatever you want! That I can afford...**


	2. Rose has a hard time trying to smirk

**Thank you Guest for reviewing! **

**And thank you for encouraging me! :]**

**This chapter is in Scorose perspective and is in the past, aka 5th year.**

* * *

I glanced at Rose. She caught my eye and blushed. Albus shot me a warning glare, "Scorpius _buddy, _it's not that I don't _trust _you, I just don't want you to _play _with _my _lovely _cousin _Rose." He said, oh-so-over protectively. I rolled my eyes. "What about you and that Stella?" He blushed furiously (wow Albus, you blushing makes me feel awkward.)

I shifted my eyes back to Proffesor Slughorn's as he was still explaining the importance of blah-blah-blah and how it can blah-blah-blah blah-blah-blah. That guy has _got_ to take a lesson on how to make class _much_ more fun.

"Mr Malfoy." Slughorn said, looking fairly annoyed. "Yes, Proffesor Slughorn?" I said, wary of the fact that I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't want to ask you again, but for the 6th time of the day will you _please _GET UP AND SWAP PLACES WITH a much more deciplinced Albus Potter?!" He said hotly._  
_

I nodded.

Rose tried (but failed) to smirk at me, it looked like a over exaggerated smile, while Albus gave me a proper oh-so-_buddy_-like smirk.

* * *

"Looks like someone forgot to pay attention in Slughorn's class... Ain't that right Scorpius?" Rose said, walking up to me, her red hair stuffed in a neat ponytail.

"Looks like someone couldn't smirk in Slughorn's class...Ain't that right my dear Rosie Posie?" I retorted, smiling at her frown.

"You know... I've always wondered why you were so protective of Stella..." Rose said.

I groaned. She was obviously getting the wrong idea

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked her, my eyes roamed around her face.

"No." she said without thinking. "But this time I will." she added a bit too quickly.

"Okay." I sighed. "Me and Estella are cousins. Basically the whole school knows that Stella's parents abandoned her and if they find out that she is related to us Malfoy's... We'll be ruined!"

Rose nodded, hanging on to every single word I said.

* * *

Rose's POV

Wow.

Stella and Scorpius are cousins. It's surprising isn't it...

"Don't tell me I could have just gotten away with kissing you." said a voice which brought me back to my senses. I snorted. "You? Me? I never thought about it... I think I'll pass." I said nonchalantly ignoring the cut- I mean ugly, pout.

"Even the nerd girl doesn't think about me?! Am I that ugly?!" he asked. I smiled, "Oh well, as much as I love hearing your egotistical self Scorpius, I'll see ya tomorrow." I winked (though it probably looked like a exaggerated blink) at him and strolled towards the dorm I shared with Lily, Stella, Alice and Bonnie.

* * *

"Seriously, Rose, darling, you expect us to believe that Scorpius said that as a joke." Alice asked twirling her hair around her index finger. Her twin sister, Bonnie, sighed, then smiled.

"You know, we could give you tips on how to boost your attractiveness." she said, gesturing to herself, Alice and Lily.

"Oi!" Stella walked in to the room with a hurt look on her face. "Why didn't you include me? Are you saying I'm... FAT?!" she gasped, and the whole room was filled with giggles. She sure knew how to make people laugh.

Lily suddenly squealed.

"Guy~s" she sing-songed.

We all turned to look at her.

"You didn't forget about _that _did you?"

Me and Stella exchanged glances while Alice and Bonnie smiled at each other.

"Are we missing out on something?" Stella asked with an eyebrow raised.

Lily sighed. "The ball! Duh."

I nodded, understanding finally what they had meant.

Stella just looked confused. "A ball? Football? Basketball? Netball? Volleyball?"

I laughed a bit at Stella's confusion and slowly explained, taking my time.

* * *

"Have you asked Rose yet?" Lorcan asked, lying down on his bed, hands behind his head.

I shook my head. "Nope."

Albus chuckled. "The ol' jitters eh? I never thought you would be so wimpy Scorpy."

I groaned. "Don't call me Scorpy! And what about you? You're probably too scared to ask Stella! And now _you're _the _wimp_!"

Albus blushed, making me feel awkward again, yeesh Albus, you being like that just because of my cousin makes me want to _STARNGLE YOU TO DEATH YOU FLIRTARIOUS BOY! AND YOU'LL BREAK MY COUSINS HEART! ARGGHHH! _Okay, maybe I'm overreacting…

* * *

**What a lovely atmosphere in the dormitories… the ball is coming up soon~ Hahaha… I love Stella's clueless personality, her full name is Estella because original Malfoys (as in people who are born as a Malfoy) have name's that are named after ****(the astrological stars, not like popstars, just in case you get the wrong idea) stars.**

**Actually I just realized that this and the previous chapter had no similarities and changed it, like 2 minutes later. The change at the start ("This chapter is in Scorose perspective and is in the past, aka 5th year.") was just what saved me!**

**Please R&R! Again, thank you guest for reading, reviewing and being the first to review, it surprises me actually, how I got a reviewer already!**


	3. First Kiss Raped

**Thank you for reading the second chapter as well (if you ever did read it, that is) Ok, on to the 3rd Chapter.**

* * *

The train ride home was filled with Scorose flirting. Belive me, you do NOT want to be there.

"Aren't you lucky. Many girls would LOVE to be in your shoes right now."

"Well, those bimbo girls probably couldn't wear my super out-of-trend low class super old hand-me-down sneakers, will they?"

"I guess not my little Rosie."

"I'm not _yours_!"

"Not yet, my dear Rosie, not yet..."

Albus rolled his eyes. (This trait is really getting on my nerves now...)

"Would you like something dearies?" the cart lady (she ought to go by a real name you know) asked.

I rummaged my pockets. Hmm… 1 galleon and 50 sickles… what can I buy with that…

"I'll take 2 chocolate frogs please." I said handing her the sickles.

TCL smiled and gave me the two chocolate frogs.

"You're not gonna eat them all by yourself, are you?" A voice asked. A hand reached out and stole one of my chocolate frogs.

I glared at the theif. "OI!" I exclaimed. Reaching for my chocolate frog, tackling him for the sake of my hungerness.

"Chill... Yeesh." said Potter the theif. He was a bit red. "Are you ok?" I asked.

I placed my hand on his forehead, he somehow became more redder.

He suddenly smirked. I just then realised I was on top of him, unfortunately, the same time that I noticed, he seemed to have flipped me over.

"Oh... This is interesting. Isn't it… Stella." murmured Potter huskily. Ok, this is strange. What is he trying to do...

"What's interesting?" I asked. I don't get it, what's interesting. He rolled his eyes and kissed me. WAIT-WHAT?! HE KISSED ME?! HELP! COUSIN! YOUR BEST FRIEND FIRST KISS RAPED ME!

Scorpious's mouth dropped open. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COUSIN YOU-" he stopped when he realized he spilled the beans.

Potter impressively (what?!) raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Your cousin?"

* * *

"Guys, I have something to tell you." I said as I entered Lily, Alice and Bonnie's compartment.

Lily, Alice and Bonnie turned around.

"I. Was. Raped."

Alice and Bonnie dropped their wizard chess pieces. Lily (who was in the middle of charming her nails) dropped her charm (if that was possible)

"WHAT?!" They all exclaimed.

Bonnie came up to me, "I'm so sorry…"

Alice finished of Bonnie's sentence, "I know it was supposed to be saved up for someone special."

Lily was way much more _gentle _than the rest. "WHO?! WHO?! I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME WHO?!"

"Albus." I sighed.

All of them stared in shock.

"I know right! How can he just like kiss me?! My first kiss was supposed to be special, and here I am, just experiencing being first kiss raped."

They all suddenly looked relieved.

"You didn't actually get raped, did you?" Lily sighed.

"Of course I did!" I retorted, why aren't they believing me?, "First kiss raped." I said again.

They nodded and mouthed to each other something like "Clulessly immature" WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE THEY?! Lousy ones, I bet.

* * *

Albus's POV

What did I do to Stella again? I kissed her didn't I? She was a good snog… but why did I choose to snog her? I could have choose Emiliné… or Amily or Gainia or lots of other people. For someone who thought Proffesor Slughorn was boring Scorpious sure knew how to be _fun _during his lectures.

"I'm serious, Albus." Scorpius said, sighing deeply. "You just first kiss raped her."

"I just what-what-what her?" I asked.

"First Kiss Raped her. Man, spending too much time with Stella has made me like her as well, saying first kiss raped and all that stuff." Scorpius sighed again.

"Um Hello. I'm still here." Rose said, rolling her eyes.

We both "Shhhh!" her and she leaned back in her seat. She took out a muggle phone and started texting on it.

* * *

**So… what do you guys think about this chapter? R&R**


	4. Ruined Reputation

**Onto the 4th Chapter… this chapter will start off in Rose's perspective...**

* * *

I reached for my muggle "iPhone" and started fake texting on an app called Free message. It allows you fake message people whilst making it look real. You can text back as well.

As expected, Albus exclaimed, "Identify yourself you body-in-phone! Who are you and why are you texting my cousin?!" Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Even a pure-blood like me knows how to work this thing, you have to be more gentle. Hey… would you mind…getting outta the phone cover, ya know… don't be so shy…"

I giggled. These people are hilarious with a capital H! "You can't speak with a phone, Albus, it's not person, Scorpius, my phone is NOT a bimbo." I said rolling my eyes.

Specifically at that point, Stella decided to enter. She then narrowed her eyes at Albus. For once, he had a look of fear on his face. She stalked up towards him. "First. Kiss. RAPER!" she gasped then screamed. The "RAPER!" echoed down the corridors of the train, because the door was open, immedietly, all eyes were on them. TCL gasped. "Oh Dearie me! Would you like some chocolate frogs to make you feel better?"

Stella mumbled a thank you and started eating her chocolate frog, pouting ever so slightly.

Some of the girls gasped, "OMG!" "Why wouldn't someone want to shag Albus?" "I didn't know he was that type of person!" could be heard. Albus groaned. "This is ruining my reputation…" he mumbled.

Stella pretty much acted like she (or maybe she really) didn't know why Albus's reputation was being ruined, so she patted his shouder. "Don't worry, you'll get it back, but you do deserve it for FIRST KISS RAPING me." This time, everyone heard the "FIRST KISS", but the chattering didn't stop. "Oh, so Albus was her first kiss." "I like that girl, she's cute." "I still can't believe Albus forced her."

"SHUT UP!" Stella yelled, "Who ya texting Rose?" she asked, then she glanced at my phone and immedietly noticed it was a fake.  
We exchanged grins.

Albus's POV

"Oh... _that _ guy... he's like _so _in _love _with you." Stella said, her face then showed 'The look'. 'The look' is when one of her eyebrows shot up, and her emerald eyes twinkled with amusment, her mouth forming a curve... how I knew 'The look' so much was becuase I have been given 'The look' so many times before, she gives 'The look' when she knows something amusing will happen...

I followed her gaze, and I ended up looking at Scorpius, he frowned, then his face turned slightly blue, then purple, and flushed 24 (not exactly 24, I was exaggerating) different shades of red. She then started laughing, and soon noticed, I was staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she said, throwing a glare at me. I didn't speak a word, but instead, threw her one of my most famous (charming, if I do say so myself) grin. I could see hints of red around her face (she's blushing! 1-0 Albus!) and her eyes sparkled a little. wait- how the heck could I see her sparkling eyes from where I was sitting, why would I even _care_ if her eyes were sparkling? DANG it! Now it means that it's 1-1...

My thoughts were interupted when a loud voice boomed, "DESTINATION REACHED! GET OF YA SEAT YA LAZY BUMS!"

* * *

TCL'S POV

I waved goodbye at the poor girl, she just got raped. I shot a glare at Albus's direction, that boy raped that girl. Most people believed when the poor girl yelled "FIRST KISS RAPED!" that Albus only stole her first kiss, but I believe he theartened her to fix his reputation.

I mentally noted down to give that girl a chocolate frog the next time I see her and watch out for that Albus boy.

* * *

Stella's POV

I groaned. Everyone always thought the wrong thing about me, they think "Look! That clueless girl! Ain't she tiny and worry-free?" Seriously, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I looked up to see Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Mrs Potter, Mr Potter, Mrs Weasly, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasly and Mr Weasley. Wow, that was a mouthful.

"Hi Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Mrs Potter, Mr Potter, Mrs Weasly, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasly and Mr Weasley." I said silently, somehow they all managed to listen.

"Oh just call me Hermione,"

"And you can call me Ginny,"

"I'm Harry,"

"I'm Ron."

"Me and Athur are the original Weasleys anyways, so you can call us Grandmother and Grandfather Weasley."

"I'm Bill and this is-"

"I can intloduz myzelf Bill, thank zou foz trzing to help. I'm Fleur and I'm Bill's wife."

I nodded. "Okay... So Bill and Fleur are coming along?"

Thay all shook their heads, "We juzt wanted to meezt you." said Fleur, smiling.

* * *

**The 4th chapter is done! R&R. I've been thinking about how many people have read my story and actually review. So far only 'Guest' No 1 has reviewed, if 'Guest' No 1 wants to review, at the end of review write it like **

**"blah blah blah review thing blah blah blah**

**-Guest No 1"**

**Ok, please continue reading...**


End file.
